spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
SpongeBob: Life in Jail: The Quest for Mr. Krabs
SpongeBob: Life in Jail: The Quest for Mr. Krabs is a video game released on September 6, 2010. It is the first game from the series, and the first 500 people that bought the Complete First Season DVD got a ticket that tells them they won a free copy of the game and to type the code on the show website, and their name, address, and phone number, to claim there prize, and were promised to get it at least 2 days before public release. Plot Plankton makes multiple jails and kidnaps Mr. Krabs, then putting him in one of his jails. Now it's up to SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy, Squidward, and Pearl to stop Plankton and save Mr. Krabs. Before each level (besides the first one) you pick which charecter to use for the level, each have there advantigies and disandvantiges for each level,for example,for a level that you have to be quick in,Squidward would be the best choice,unlike Pearl,the slowest one in the game. Here are some charecter specs: *SpongeBob: Speed: C, Strength: X, Jump: Y, Stealth: A *Patrick: Speed: D, Strength: A, Jump: E, Stealth: D *Sandy: Speed: B, Strength: B, Jump: A, Stealth: C *Squidward: Speed: A, Strength: E, Jump: B, Stealth: A *Pearl: Speed: E, Strength: A, Jump: E, Stealth: D At the last level of each world, you will need to fight a mini boss, finish the mini boss, and Plankton will move him and Krabs to another jail, and the one you beat explodes. Gameplay The game controls much like a Tomb Raider game, but with moves like Mirriors edge, for example, there is the wall run, which how long they can do depends on there speed, a punch, kick, and stealth moves, that also very by strength,you can do combo moves such as: Punch, kick, punch Wall, run, kick Jump, kick, punch Swing, kick (Squidward exclusive), Stealth choke and much more. Each person has there own weapon that they can equip at any time these wepons are: SpongeBob: Jail made Spatula Patrick: His blue karate glove Sandy: Her freeze ray Squidward: His clarinet (He bought a new one, so it is not a hard sacrafice) Pearl: Lether belt (Mr. Krabs's old belt) You can use combos on these like: Patty Flip, smack in face, jab in stomach Karate chop, hard push to the ground, rapid punches to face Freeze, rapid hitting Clarinet screech, jabs to face, jabs to stomach Whip to face, whip to legs, whip to back and many more. The game has 4 different kinds of levels 1. Standard-Get from point A to point B without losing your 5 lives. 2. Speed-Get to point A to point be in under 15 minuites 3. Stealth-Get to point A to point B without the guards spotting you 4. Mini-Boss or final boss-kill the mini or final boss to move on to the next world or complete the game. Modes Story-Players 1-4 See plot Battle-Players 2-4 Like a SpongeBob fighting game with 8 stages and all moves you can do in st Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:DS Games